An electronic device can include an indicator to convey information to a user. Example indicators include an analog display, a digital display, or a status light. An indicator is typically viewable from a top side or a front face of the electronic device.
However, in many cases, the information conveyed to a user by an indicator is confidential or private information that the user may not prefer to be readily viewable or understandable to persons nearby. Further, certain electronic devices such as wearable electronic devices may be generally more readily viewable to persons nearby while also incorporating indicators intended to convey especially private health, medical, or fitness information.